


Merfuma One Shot

by broadbeard25



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadbeard25/pseuds/broadbeard25
Summary: After the death of Entrapta, Mermista and Perfuma have some relationship troubles.





	Merfuma One Shot

“Hey, Mermista, open up. It’s Sea Hawk. I know you’re in there.” He rattled the doorknob, but the door didn’t open. 

“Go away. I don’t wanna talk.” Came a voice from inside. Sea Hawk would normally have pressed a bit further, but he could tell she wasn’t in the mood for company.

“I’ll come back later. Take care.” He said, a genuine compassion in his voice. He walked back to where Adora and the others were grouped. 

“Well? How’d it go? Was the door locked? I can break it down if you need me to.” Adora said, lifting her sword slightly. Sea Hawk lowered her sword.

“She wants to be left alone. She’s been through a lot. She’ll talk when she’s ready.” He said, and they all left.

Mermista sat in her room, tears streaming down her face. She missed Entrapta, and because she hated talking about her feelings, she’d pushed Perfuma away as a result. The two people she cared about most were both gone. She’d turned her friends away, and she felt guilty, but she needed time to process everything that had happened. She put her head on her pillow, closed her eyes, and tried to sleep.

“Perfuma! Are you out here?” Adora yelled, cutting through the silence. Mermista and Perfuma were staying in Brightmoon, and although Adora had been here for a while, it was still easy to get lost.

“I’m in the public garden!” Perfuma shouted back. Adora, Glimmer, Bow, and Sea Hawk all made their way towards where she was.

“Hey. How you holding up?” Adora asked. 

“I’m coping. What with Entrapta being…gone, and the argument I had with Mermista, I’m doing surprisingly well.” She said.

“What were you two arguing about? If you don’t mind me asking” Adora said.

“Oh, it’s nothing. I just told her she needs to try and be more open with her emotions, cause I could see she was struggling but she refused to talk to me about it! She got angry with me and I got angry with her and now we’re not talking anymore.” She said, tears welling up in her eyes. Adora hugged her.

“We can fix this. She just needs time. In the meantime, get some rest.” She said, and she left with the rest of the group.

Several hours later, Adora had devised a plan. Bow wasn’t on board. 

“So, you want us to give each of them a note under their door saying to meet someone in the garden tonight at midnight for some reason?” he said, sceptically. 

“Yup. You’ll write the note to Perfuma and say it’s a surprise, and Sea Hawk will write the letter to Mermista saying he wants to show her something super important. Then they ACTUALLY meet each other and we let destiny do the rest.” She said, a cocky smile on her face.

“I’m not a big fan of playing matchmaker, but I can’t handle them not talking so I’ll give it a shot.” Bow said.

Glimmer was in charge of slipping the notes under their doors, as teleporting away from the door was far quicker than running and risking being caught. After the notes had been delivered, they had no choice but to wait. 

Mermista got up from her bed and looked out of the window. It was dark outside. She’d spent the whole day in her room, and she felt awful. She stood up and stretched, and as she walked to the window, she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. She walked over and picked it up.

“A note?” she said. She opened it and read it.

Dear Mermista,  
I would like to meet with you in the garden at midnight, as I have something of the utmost importance to discuss with you. I’ll be waiting.  
Love, Sea Hawk.

She smiled. Sea Hawk always knew how to make her smile. They’d been friends for so long. He’d teased her when she said she had a crush on Perfuma, but he also gave her advice and comfort. He wasn’t all flirtatious bluster. He was Mermista’s best friend. And she was forever grateful that he was still alive.

She wiped the tears that were starting to form in her eyes and left her room.

As Perfuma entered her room, she closed the door and walked towards her bed. She’d been walking and pacing back and forth most of the day, and as she went to collapse into her bed, she noticed an arrow in her wall, with a note attached.

Meet me in the garden at midnight, I have a surprise for you!

She would rather have Bow write his name at the bottom than leave a hole in the wall, but he couldn’t be controlled. He was a free spirit. She liked that about him. He was always sweet and gentle, and she was worried sick when he got captured, but she knew, deep down, he’d be fine.

She left her room and headed towards the garden.

As midnight approached, Mermista entered the garden and sat down in front of the main tree. It was a beautiful thing, with leaves of every colour. She remembered how much Perfuma loved it when they first came here. She always loved the way she talked about plants. Out of the all things that could bore her, Perfuma talking was not one of them. A fresh wave of guilt hit her at the thought of Perfuma. She wiped away tears from her face. Suddenly she heard footsteps.

“Sea Hawk?” she said. She was instead greeted with the sight of Perfuma.

“What are you doing here?” she said.

“I got a note from Bow to meet him here at midnight.” She replied.

“I got one from Sea Hawk saying the same thing. This was all just a trick to get us to talk to each other. I’m gonna wring his neck when I find him!” she yelled. Perfuma put her hand on Mermista’s shoulder.

“I don’t like being lied to either, but I think they were right. We need to talk.” Perfuma sat down. Mermista followed shortly after.

“Ok. I’ll go first. I’m sorry for saying you were an emotionless weirdo. I was upset and angry and I made a mistake. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Tears started to form in her eyes.

“I’m sorry for being an emotionless weirdo. I’ve never been open with my emotions so with everything that happened I just…shut down. You needed me and I needed you but I tried to distance myself. I’m sorry.” Mermista started to cry too, and with no further words, the two embraced each other in a hug, followed by a kiss. Afterwards, they simply held each other in their arms and cried, letting their tears fall to the ground and allowing themselves to be vulnerable with each other. 

“We should go to bed.” Perfuma said.

“Wanna…stay with me tonight? It’s hard to sleep without you. You always smell nice.” Mermista said, feeling her cheeks turn red.

“I’d like that. I’d really like that.” Perfuma replied, kissing Mermista on the cheek. They walked back to Mermista’s room, hand in hand, hopeful that things would be better.

Sea Hawk was still in so much trouble though. But that could wait.


End file.
